493
Adam is moved to the basement of the Old House. Synopsis Teaser : Night has settled over Collinwood, and even the harsh shriek of the gulls beyond the cliffs is silenced over the darkening sea. But the seeming serenity of the night is almost a mockery to those who are trapped in an unrelenting curse that respects neither day nor night. And each attempt to escape that curse seems to lead deeper and deeper into the tightening web. Here, just as evil begets evil, what is monstrous among men begets something even more monstrous still. Barnabas, Julia and Willie watch as Adam starts to recover from his sleep at the Old House. Barnabas muses how gentle Adam looks asleep. Julia warns Barnabas to stand away as Adam wakes, as there is no telling what he will do. Act I Willie is concerned that Barnabas and Julia seem so afraid of Adam. Barnabas tells him that Adam is harmless if he is treated a certain way. One just has to show no fear. Adam would sense the fear, and might strike out. Barnabas tells Willie he must also never do anything that would cause Adam pain. As Adam wakes, Barnabas and Julia introduce Willie to Adam. Julia suggests to Willie that he teach Adam something, as that will make Adam like him. Willie remarks that he doesn't know anything that can keep Adam occupied, it is Barnabas that Adam likes and Barnabas has a calming effect on Adam. Barnabas shakes Adam's hand. Julia and Barnabas leave Willie with Adam. Willie nervously smokes in front of Adam, who, curious, grabs the cigarette. The cigarette burns his fingers and in a panic, Adam knocks Willie down and leaves out the door and up the steps. Act II Mrs. Johnson goes to the drawing room and is startled by Julia being there, first thinking it was David. She does not want to find David. Julia realizes that Mrs. Johnson has had the dream and that David was the beckoner. She tells Mrs. Johnson to go to her room and not see David. Julia doesn't want to hear about the dream; she says Mrs. Johnson must never tell David and advises her to leave Collinwood. Mrs. Johnson tells her she has nowhere to go. Julia claims this is life or death for David. Willie excitedly comes in, but tries to act calm when he sees Mrs. Johnson. Julia convinces her to go to her room and tells her she will see her soon. Willie tells Julia that Adam has escaped, and he doesn't know where he is. Act III Julia tells Willie they must go find Barnabas before anything happens. Willie is frightened, but Julia insists. Adam has made his way to the Collinwood terrace, and becomes fascinated by the fountain. He drinks some of the water, and then sees his reflection in the water, and he lashes out at it. Mrs. Johnson, hearing the noise, goes out to the terrace and sees Adam, and screams, causing Adam to run away. Barnabas, Julia, and Willie come running. Mrs. Johnson tells them she saw a monster. Act IV As Barnabas and Willie pursue Adam, Julia remains behind with a worried Mrs. Johnson. Julia tries to calm her by telling her it was just a stranger who wandered onto the grounds or a vagrant. Mrs. Johnson claims what she saw was more like an animal. Julia brings up that Johnson should leave Collinwood and she recommends going to visit her sister in Boston that she has talked about a number of times. Mrs. Johnson tells her she will leave. Julia is relieved. Barnabas and Willie find Adam; the former leads Adam away by the hand. Later, back at Collinwood, Barnabas reports to Julia that Adam is back in the Old House basement, and he drank the medicine Julia left, and has fallen asleep. Barnabas also says he has applied a restraint: a chain around Adam’s left ankle. Adam realizes his predicament. Memorable quotes :Barnabas: (observing the sleeping Adam) If I did not know what horrors we commit, even in our dreams, I’d say all malice and evil leave us when we sleep. How gentle he looks, at times like this... Brute force incarnate, disguised now as one of Earth’s most gentle creatures. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Robert Rodan as Adam Background information and notes Production * Sets used this episode: Basement of the Old House, Collinwood drawing room, the woods outside the Old House, Collinwood terrace. Story * SEDATIVE: Julia left some medicine for Adam that causes him to fall asleep. * TIMELINE: Day 205 takes place. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid mangles his lines: "Keep in mind now, Willie, that you’re as responsible for Adam, and you’re also responsible for yourself." Then: "Your only safety — is to talk to him. Keep an eye on him. Talk to him, and be friendly. And nothing will have… given you any fear. Either from him, or from me." * In Act II, Julia first acts as if she had forgotten she gave the dream to Mrs. Johnson, not understanding why she is so frightened to see David. * As Julia leaves the drawing room, there is a flash of light from the floor near the big window. * When Adam swings at the fountain, he causes it to rock. * When Mrs. Johnson heard the noise on the terrace, she thought it might be David. But earlier, she was afraid to see David, so why did she go out on the terrace to investigate? * The rolling credits are uneven. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 493 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 493 - Revenge of the Baby-Sat Category:Dark Shadows episodes